iExchange
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Sam took the offer to go to England on an exchange visit, but the school she's heading to is far from normal. How will Sam survive when the disgraced Sir Piers Pomfrey kidnaps her? Will Carly and Freddie be able to rescue her in time? St Trinians Cross


_**Sam POV**_

Here I am again, sitting in this office, waiting to see what I'm denying this time. Normally I know exactly what I've done, trouble is I've been a perfect angel this week. Wait, harming the tech dork doesn't count right? Well in my eyes it doesn't. Oh man, I wish Ted would hurry up, I'm starved.

"Sam," He starts, already millions of excuses are filling my mind, "do you know why you're here?"

"If it involves Gibby Freddie planned it!" Ok so I haven't been a _perfect_ angel,

"You're not in any trouble,"

"What the chizz? Freddie was the one who did it!" Wait did he just say that I'm not in trouble? "Wait, what?"

"You've been volunteered to participate in an exchange program," He smiles,

"What's the catch?" I ask leaning forward in my seat, lets face it my record speaks for it's self,

"There's no catch, you spend a week at a different school in a different country. A student from that school comes here, at the end of the week we switch back"

"Alright, where you sending me?" I ask, acting like I believe that there isn't a catch,

"England, you'll be attending an all girls boarding school," Ah, I see what he's doing. Shipping me off to boarding school in the hope that it'll get me to change, I think Franklin saw the way I was thinking. "You'll be flying business class,"

"Free food?"

"All paid for, you'll be greeted at the airport by a driver and drove to the school." I don't actually care about the arrangements, only about the food.

"What's the name of the school?" I ask, I'm still sceptical about this whole thing. Let's face it, I would be the worst person to represent America,

"That's a surprise, the bell's about to go and I'm sure you would like to go on time." As soon as he finished his sentence the bell did go, I've always found it freaky how people do that. I stand up and excuse myself, looks like I'm heading to England. If they force me to drink tea and say words like 'rubbish' I won't be responsible for my actions.

As I shut Franklin's door I hear him sigh in relief, that sigh will soon become the opposite of relief! I suppose I better buy a lot of fat cakes if I'm going to England, I doubt they'll have them. Stupid English with their crappy tea and biscuits, I can tell I'll be a misfit. Oh lar de dar, I am a posh English git who hunts with the queen. I see Carly by her locker talking to Gibby, shocker Gib has his shirt on.

"Helloo," I say, making the ending longer. I would have done it in an English accent but it's Freddie who's the dork,

"Did you just come out of Principle Franklin's office again? Alright what did you do?" Carly demands,

"Hey guys," Freddie greets as he comes over, yet again his hugging his laptop. They all say 'hey' while I go with the normal insult, "look at this." He opens up his laptop and a girl appears on the screen,

"Finally got over Carly?" I ask, the humour obviously in my eyes,

"Samantha Puckett I presume," The girl says in an English accent,

"It's Sam" I state with a glare,

"Annabelle Fritton, head girl to St Trinians," St Trinians hmm, sounds posh to me.

"Is that name supposed to mean anything?"

"I believe your headmaster Franklin told you that you were going to be attending an English school for the exchange week. I'll be attending your school while you attend St Trinians, I must warn you that this school isn't for the faint hearted especially with the previous head girl taking charge for the week." She says in a serious British tone,

"Yeah, yeah cut the chizz. I think I can handle a bunch of English dorks, I'm a Puckett after all" I'm still glaring at her, won't be long 'till she cracks.

"And I'm a Fritton, what's your point?" Annabelle says with a matching glare,

"Where are you _Fritton_?" A voice in the background yells, the girl on the screen rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Ah here you are, what are you doing? I thought the geeks did the business deals and hacking stuff?"

"Kelly!" She hisses, "It's a web call and you've just given out valuable information!"

"Not as if you've got the coppers on the end is it? Besides I'm a higher rank then them and I can get the school out of the dirt as per the norm." The other girl sounds bored,

"Only because you are a criminal yourself, _Jones_"

"Me? Criminal?"She asks with mock innocence, "How can I be a criminal when I work in the job that I do?"

"Hmm, I recall an incident with a bankrupt school and a school trip to learn about art. Then there's the time when the army paid us a visit, oh and let's not forget who taught the First Years those skills and how to use them. Then there's teaching a pair of innocent twin sisters how to us that kind of science," She was watching her words,

"Let's not discuss this when your little friends can hear, as head girl you shouldn't be giving away our secrets. It's like Harry Potter telling muggles that he is a wizard,"

"Been reading again? Anyway this is Samantha Puckett, the exchange student,"

"It's Sam," I growl again, stupid Brits,

"Ah yes, you should fit in well here. I know you're probably under estimating us but here's my advice, don't. This school has scared away the army, the navy, feared gangsters, police and new girls. We, my dear American, are a school that defends anarchy." After she said that the connection died. Well that was one freaky chick, who actually says that? Usually they say 'We can't wait to have you here!' or 'Welcome to our school! We hope your stay here is a happy one!' but oh no I get 'Beware I'm suggesting that we will rip you to shreds!'. Yeah well, they're all talk and no fists. No English dweeb is going to scare me, I'm Sam Puckett and I'm gonna scare them!

* * *

**_Ahh I actually forgoten I had writen this, maybe I should look for coursework more often. _**

**_Roses are red  
Violets are blue,  
I think this deserves a review,  
Don't you?_**


End file.
